


帽子

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 417背景但仍是猎人的SD
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	帽子

小职员Sam Wesson是个有故事的人。  
这句话看上去有那么一丁点中二，但小职员的同事们可都跟对过口径一样说辞一致。当然如果你把“有故事”换成“神秘”或者“古怪”或是“恋帽癖”，整合一下差不多也就能做成一份《刚上班三天的Sam Wesson业界评估报告》了。  
也不是说这个大个子，额，有点过于大的个子，不懂得所谓的同事相处之道。但说实话，作为一个新人，他实在诡异得招摇。  
这么说吧，你见过哪个技术支持部小员工会一天到晚顶着个边檐宽大得足以让所有人在每次抬头时都能被顺利吸引注意力的牛仔帽？是真正意义上的牛仔帽，棕黑分层旧胜新，大多数人最近一次看到这种款式的玩意儿都是在《断背山》里。有人猜想Sam Wesson也许是这部电影的狂热粉丝，以至于在身着通体明黄丑得连找形容词都侮辱了形容词的工作服的恶劣情况下，仍要坚持戴着这么顶西部风味十足的帽子。当然，也有可能是他（一点都不）委婉的出柜宣言。出柜还出得这么风生水起，分明是不把异性恋放在眼里。  
但这点在前台小姑娘们看来可从来都理不服的。她们会一边透过浓密粗黑的新款睫毛膏盯着Sam遮不住的硕壮胸肌，一边叽叽喳喳地推测那一定是祖传珍宝或是用来纪念什么人的寄托，背后必须有个感人故事。  
啧，这个看胸的世界。  
好吧也许姑娘们是对的，Sam真的格外在乎这顶牛仔帽。虽然在室内坚持不懈地戴着它，一走出公司，特别是烈阳毒日或是雷雨当头正需要什么遮蔽物的时候，他就会跟只受惊的奔尼兔一样唰地一下在人类平均反应时间之外把头上那顶绝佳遮蔽物摘下来，搂进单薄的皮外套里生生撑出一个帽型突起，嘴里还念念有词Ding Ding Ding什么的，搞得跟中了病毒的微波炉一样。  
噢他第一次摘下来的时候一半男职员都泄了气，要知道他们原本还兴致勃勃地猜想这个新人一定是得了什么地中海式脱发症，或是一年洗一次头发只好用帽子来掩饰。结果当时人家那一头潇洒飘逸简直能去给欧什么雅做广告，还至少能签二十年合同。  
哦对了，除了这种时候，在公司里Sam也并不是时时刻刻都跟帽子形影不离的。比如说当他要去解决内急时。关于这一点跟Sam的工作格只隔着一块板子的Ian百思不得其解。  
当你还并不能评估环境安全性时，一位女士去洗手间时一定会带上提包或是熊孩子，一个男人去厕所至少会带上小金库。但Sam这种人生中除了帽子什么都不重要的男人，居然会坦荡荡地把这个留在人比浮云还多的乱地方。  
不过既然你都已经这么大方，我不去稍微做个探寻又怎么好意思呢。Ian理直气壮又畏手畏脚地挪到隔壁，拎过那顶孤零零的折叠帽。  
折叠帽？有没有人听说过这种百分百正宗毛毡料古式牛仔帽还能跟街上的仿制品一样好好折起来还是对折？这个全新认知让Ian有点沮丧，而压倒他的最后一根稻草是这折叠起来的帽子居然怎么掰都搞不开。  
这是不是什么魔咒？难道Sam Wesson还是个低调的巫师？穿行于百年之间，隐于都市潜心修行，Ian听说过这种传说。当然，假如讲故事的人当时没有用手电筒照着自己下巴，效果会好太多。  
“你在干什么？”  
Sam低沉冰冷的声音在背后响起时，Ian吓得差点直接把手里的东西扔到楼下去。他回头，看见对方平静的眼神里藏着一触即发的怒气。Sam摊开一只手掌，伸向Ian的手势有不容拒绝的威胁。  
“还给我，Ian，别伤害他。”  
Ian呆住了。  
直到下班他还瞪着眼珠子在想，刚刚那个从自己手里抢回帽子的人说的话是不是好像有哪里不对。

大概喝多了水，Ian呆滞地跟随身体指令走到厕所门口。  
“别抱怨了，Dean，他们发现我们了。”  
很好，又是那个让自己在岗旷工一个下午的家伙。Ian在推门和转身离开之间徘徊着。  
“够了Dean！你一直这么吵个不停我根本就没办法好好查案子，没办法好好查案子就没办法把你变回来，没办法把你变回来就一辈子只能戴着这顶破破烂烂的帽子接奇怪的电话……”  
这牛仔帽到底哪里破烂了？！Sam你真的懂男人的牛仔情结吗？！Ian恶狠狠地腹诽着，恨不得立马冲进去把那顶过于酷炫的帽子摘下来据为己有。  
“嘿，你不会是生气了吧？”  
当然生气，就算不是帽子我也生气了！  
Sam开始来回走动，像个小孩儿一样无措，“嘿Dean，我没有说你破破烂烂的意思……”  
Ian终于忍不住要给帽子说句公道话。  
他雄赳赳气昂昂推开门。

Sam Wesson在公司待了8天，把二十楼一间储物室烧得乱七八糟之后就消失了。早就说了，他是个有故事的，神秘的，古怪的，恋帽癖的男人。  
最终Ian还是没有顺利戴上那顶心心念念的男人味十足的帽子。但从此以后他开始逢人就说自己相信爱情了。  
这简直比他打着手电筒讲述自己经历过的灵异故事还要诡异万分。

END


End file.
